Au delà des apparences
by Niacy
Summary: Derrière des visages souriants ou non, des habitudes du quotidien se cachent une toute autre vérité. Qui sait vraiment ce qui se passe une fois la porte d'une chambre close ? Eh, bien moi, voilà ce que je vois. Enjoy, c'est du Kanda X Lavi !


**Auteur** : Niacy.  
**Titre** : Au-delà des apparences.  
**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement pour moi, les héros de **D. Gray-man** ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif ! J'ai mis une option sur le beau ténébreux au sabre tranchant, mais vu sa tête, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très content. C'est dommage, j'ai plein d'idée pour lui ! Héhéhé !  
**Pairing** : Kanda Yuu / Lavi.

**Résumé** : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Derrière des visages souriants ou non, des habitudes du quotidien se cachent une toute autre vérité. Qui sait vraiment ce qui se passe une fois la porte d'une chambre close ? Eh, bien moi, voilà ce que j'y vois ! Enjoy, c'est du Kanda X Lavi !

* * *

_Alors, je dédie ce modeste One-Shot à tous les auteurs qui écrivent sur ce magnifique couple qu'est Lavi et Yuu Kanda ; malheureusement très, très peu exploité sur le fandom français. Et Dieu sait que j'ai cherché ! Alors pour rendre justice à ces deux persos, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, je leur ai écrit une petite histoire. Rien qui casse des briques, une envie soudaine, juste pour eux. Pas de spoil !_

_En espérant, que cela donne envie à d'autres d'écrire sur eux ! Ils le méritent vraiment._

_Alors s'il vous plait, lisez, appréciez ce couple et dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Du bien, du mal... Peu importe, parlez sur eux, faites-les vivre ! _

_Bonne lecture..._

_Biz, Niacy^^.

* * *

_

**.:.: Au-delà des apparences :.:.**

**

* * *

**

Il était bien au chaud, à l'abri et installé confortablement dans son grand lit.

Il ouvrit son œil unique et ne vit rien. Juste le noir. L'ombre apaisante de la nuit formait un écran absolu d'obscurité autour de lui, le plongeant dans une divine torpeur, là où les rêves prendraient rapidement leurs quartiers dans sa tête surchargée. Lavi sourit doucement. Sur sa droite, une respiration calme et profonde résonnait à ses oreilles. Celle de Yuu, qui s'abandonnait aux bras chaleureux de Morphée. Alors Lavi était heureux, tout simplement.

Il releva un peu la tête pour poser son regard émeraude en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre, masquée par de lourds rideaux qui empêchaient son regard de se porter au-delà des murs de la Congrégation. Trop tentant... Parfois son sentiment d'évasion se faisait trop fort et son attachement à ce lieu et aux personnes qui y vivaient devenait si vif qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir d'ici le plus vite possible avec le vieux Panda ; les oublier tout simplement, eux, qui avaient perverti son cœur et l'avaient enchaîné à la chaleur de l'amitié.

Le futur Bookman soupira silencieusement de dépit. Si seulement, il n'y avait que cela…

Remuant un peu dans son lit, Lavi se rapprocha doucement du corps tiède qui partageait sa couche. Un corps aimé et désiré, un corps habité par un esprit torturé et mystérieux, un corps à la propriété alarmante de régénération… Le corps de celui qui l'avait aliéné à jamais... Le corps de Kanda.

Sa tête rousse s'enfonça dans les longues mèches d'ébène qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller tels des milliers de serpentins soyeux. Un vrai sourire se dessina sur les traits fatigués de Lavi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir leur odeur caractéristique ! Un parfum frais et unique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Respirant presque religieusement l'effluve envoûtant qui flattait ses narines, Lavi ne put réprimer un soupir de désolation. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il était l'élève de Bookman et de ce fait, il devait apprendre à ne plus écouter ses sentiments. La neutralité dans ses échanges, avec les autres exorcistes - dans ce cas - ou avec toutes personnes l'entourant, était la règle première que le vieux Panda s'évertuait inlassablement de lui faire apprendre. Il n'était plus un homme dans le sens large du terme mais un témoin impartial du déroulement de l'Histoire. Une personne lambda, une ombre parmi la marée humaine. Rien que cela. Juste cela.

Ses doigts fins caressèrent avec douceur les longs filaments de la chevelure de Kanda. Il aimait cela, passer ses doigts dedans. C'était un peu se perdre en lui. Mais en fait, c'était bel et bien lui qui se perdait. Se rapprocher de l'homme le plus mal-aimé et le plus désagréable de la Congrégation avait été sa plus belle erreur. Il avait cru pouvoir jouer un peu avec lui, profiter de sa frigidité légendaire pour prendre du plaisir sans s'attacher. Quelle bêtise ! Car Kanda exerçait sur lui une attraction divine et un besoin nécessaire. Il était sa drogue.

Il s'était laissé piéger par la noirceur de son regard d'encre, abrité par sa frange brune, par le charisme absolu de puissance et de respect qui, malgré son attitude dédaigneuse, était flagrante. Captif du Japonais, Lavi se trouvait à présent prisonnier, enchaîné à lui pour sa plus grande joie et son plus grand désarroi.

Mais le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante ne voulait pas se morfondre dans ses erreurs. Il se devait d'être impartial et il le serait autant qu'il le pourrait, mais pas maintenant... Pas en cet instant, alors que Yuu se tenait si près de lui, juste à quelques centimètres, juste là...

Avec lenteur et hésitation, sa main blanche partit à la recherche de la chaleur si rare de cet homme insaisissable. Avec la timidité d'un adolescent inexpérimenté, qu'il n'était pas, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau divinement douce de la taille fine et déliée du Japonais et fondit sur les lignes pures et parfaitement dessinées des abdominaux du brun. Il était bien, là. Savourant ce contact, Lavi se fit plus téméraire et décida de partir à l'assaut du corps de son amant. Mais à peine eut-il atteint le nombril, qu'un geste vif empêcha toute poursuite d'investigation corporelle.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'arrêta net dans sa gorge. Il allait mourir...

Ses yeux se fermèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme pour cacher la sinistre réalité qui se profilait à lui. Avec Kanda, la mort était malheureusement la plus évidente des solutions ou la torture _et_ puis la mort. Avec un final, la punition divine de toute façon.

La main puissante du kendoka serra sa prise, lui broyant presque les doigts mais rien ne vint.

Se détendant quelque peu, le roux rouvrit son unique œil, son cœur battant la chamade si vivement, que Kanda devait le ressentir dans son dos. Qu'attendait au juste son confrère exorciste ? Un mouvement de sa part se fit sentir et le bras de Lavi fut tiré plus haut dans la direction de la tête du Japonais, un souffle chaud se posa alors sur ses doigts toujours prisonniers de la prise douloureuse et son corps s'approcha dangereusement de celui de son amant.

Kanda ne l'avait pas tué. Lavi allait mourir...

Mourir de bonheur, car son samouraï favori ne l'avait pas rejeté comme il lui arrivait trop souvent de le faire. Le sentimentalisme, très peu pour lui ; déjà le fait qu'il puisse s'être ainsi rapproché tenait du miracle ; mais n'étaient-ils pas les enfants aimés de Dieu ?

Fort de ce constat, le futur Bookman se rapprocha plus franchement, colla son corps nu contre celui de son amant et posa sa tête à la base de sa nuque dégagée, le nez plongé à la naissance de sa chevelure. Quelques mèches rousses vinrent chatouiller la peau divinement douce de ce dernier mais ce fut le chaste baiser sur son omoplate qui provoqua une cascade de frissons chez le farouche et glacial Japonais.

Content, Lavi s'endormit un large sourire aux lèvres, car aujourd'hui Yuu ne l'avait pas repoussé, car aujourd'hui se profilait peut-être l'aube d'une ère nouvelle pour eux deux.

Perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, Lavi savourait la présence si rare de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Un sacrilège pour un membre du clan des Bookamn, mais c'était trop tard.

Un mouvement le renseigna que son amant ne dormait pas, qu'il allait bientôt le quitter et cela lui fendait le cœur. Non, décidément ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que leur relation évoluerait. Pourtant son bras, qui avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit sur le corps divin du brun, était toujours entouré de sa chaleur. Alors Lavi sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se rendormir.

Yuu ne partait pas encore. Yuu restait encore un peu avec lui et, malgré ses airs bourrus et mal-léchés, Lavi savait que celui-ci ne le quitterait pas sans un regard sombre ou un mot acide, du moins, pas sans avoir remis cette barrière, entre eux, à laquelle Kanda tenait tant.

* * *

La pénombre se faisait plus fluctuante de minutes en minutes, dans moins d'une heure, les rayons solaires commenceraient à bercer de leur douce lumière les murs sombres de l'immense tour de la Congrégation et avec elle, les corps endormis des vaillants exorcistes, trouveurs et nombreux scientifiques qui profitaient de cette accalmie nocturne pour récupérer un peu d'énergie souveraine.

Seul l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas dormi.  
Seul l'un d'entre eux avait profité de cette courte pause pour, non pas, récupérer de l'énergie mais du courage pour poursuivre son aventure.  
Seul l'un d'entre eux, le regard sombre et le visage indéchiffrable avait apprécié cette sombre nuit. Une nuit noire, sans lune et sans étoile.

Peu de temps après que son amant se soit endormi, Kanda s'était relevé sans bruit pour tirer les rideaux qui lui masquaient la vue. Immobile près de la fenêtre, sa hanche nue appuyée sur l'encadrement en bois, seulement habillé de sa longue chevelure sombre qui lui caressait la naissance des reins, il était resté là un long moment à se perdre dans l'encre noire du gouffre qui entourait la tour et son cœur.

Lorsque le froid commença à prendre doucement possession de son corps, Kanda se retourna pour tenter de voir Lavi qui devait dormir comme un bienheureux. Alors qu'il pensait à retourner dans ses bras accueillants et chaleureux, une esquisse de sourire se dessina pour très vite disparaître, laissant apparaître le visage impavide et distant que le Japonais arborait en toutes occasions. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ! Penser à ces choses dégoulinantes de sentiments. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de ça !

De sa démarche conquérante, il retourna tout de même se coucher, non sans avoir ronchonné intérieurement contre le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre du Bookman et évité la chute in extremis.

Couché sur le côté, le Japonais ne pouvait détacher son regard d'acier de l'ouverture qu'il venait de quitter. Il guettait l'arrivée du jour, l'apparition de la clarté, le moment de quitter Lavi. Cette pensée, malgré lui, le toucha ; un pincement à ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur se fit. Toute fois, la chaleur diffuse, mais trop éloignée dans son dos, le rasséréna. Ce n'était pas encore le matin et il était _encore_ là.

Immobile dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, il se laissa finalement aller à apprécier un peu ce moment de calme, près de lui ; quand une caresse brûlante passa sur sa taille pour gagner son ventre. D'un geste vif, Kanda saisit l'étrangère et s'aperçut avec contentement qu'il s'agissait de son amant qui, ce matin, se montrait demandeur de réconfort. Le brun en avait lui aussi envie. Pour une fois… Qu'est-ce qu'une légère marque d'attention lui coûterait ?

Kanda, les yeux ouverts sur les formes indéfinies qui se devinaient devant lui dans l'obscurité, se laissait entourer par la chaleur de la main du bookman dans la sienne, de l'étreinte de ses bras, de son corps désiré dans son dos. Il ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il aimait sa présence rassurante.

* * *

Le pépiement d'un rossignol à la fenêtre tira le Japonais de sa douce torpeur. Le ciel, derrière la vitre, était encore sombre mais les quelques nuages plus clairs, légèrement teintés d'ocre, laissaient à penser que le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Kanda s'assit au bord du lit, laissant la main du roux glisser sur son corps pour s'échouer sur l'arrondi de sa hanche. Il se retourna lentement pour observer Lavi, à l'abri derrière sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Un rideau soyeux qui masquait la lueur de tendresse qui brillait dans ces orbes bruns et durs.

L'obscurité était moins prégnante, les contours du visage du roux endormi se faisaient plus précis. Quelques courtes mèches couleur de sang se promenaient sur son visage pâle et apaisé, lui donnant un air enfantin. Il était beau Lavi, à sa façon, mais il l'était indéniablement. Surtout lorsqu'il ne revêtait pas ce sourire niais qu'il arborait tous les jours en présence de ses compagnons. Kanda le préférait ainsi, sans masque inutile.

Kanda connaissait un peu la mission des Bookmen. Il savait que Lavi n'était qu'un simple observateur, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il partirait avec le grand-père. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un simple exorciste avec une mission divine comme eux - du moins les autres, car en ce qui le concernait, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Lavi était le témoin des évènements de l'ombre, l'homme qui connaissait l'Histoire de toutes les guerres, la vraie Histoire. Eux autres, les hommes, ne représentaient rien pour eux, les Bookmen. Juste des noms sur un papier, des visages dans leurs mémoires, bientôt de simples souvenirs...

Mais cela lui allait. C'était tant mieux en fait. Comme cela pas de problème, pas d'attachement, pas de regrets. Oui, c'était vraiment mieux après tout. Personne ne souffrait dans cette histoire. Non ?

Son regard d'encre caressait le corps offert à sa vue. Les ombres dansantes du jour naissant lui conféraient un attrait des plus merveilleux et Kanda s'en voulait de se sentir si proche de cet homme.

Il s'était pourtant promis de n'avoir aucune attache, d'aucune sorte, avec personne ; pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

Doucement, avec la légèreté d'un papillon, le Japonais repoussa une mèche rousse du visage de Lavi. Ses paupières closes, bien qu'une seule lui soit visible de par son cache œil, l'empêchaient de voir ses prunelles émeraude si vivantes et pétillantes, un peu comme les siennes. Celles de la personne chère à son cœur qui avait disparu... Il était vrai que par certains aspects, Lavi lui ressemblait. Seulement quelques aspects !

Kanda retira sa main comme s'il avait peur de se brûler ou tout simplement de se faire surprendre par le jeune homme, qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser mille questions.

Les bras posés à présent sur ses cuisses, il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, son menton reposant dans son cou. La lassitude et la résignation pesèrent soudainement lourd sur ses épaules. Quelques mèches brunes glissèrent sur son épaule pour finalement effleurer son bras, d'autres se perdirent sur son dos et moururent dans un chuintement silencieux pour caresser le torse nu de Lavi.

Ledit Lavi se réveilla, le regard flou, encore aux prises avec le sommeil qui s'était fait cruellement absent ces derniers temps. Il fronça les sourcils. Yuu était réveillé et attendait sûrement quelque chose avant de partir mais quoi ?

« Yuu, il est encore tôt », se plaignit-il en se redressant lentement, sa main parcourant les mèches rousses de sa tignasse.

Un grognement sourd fut sa seule réponse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à un long discours de la part du samouraï mais tout de même… Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse satisfaisante, le futur Bookman s'assit à côté de son amant silencieux et regarda dans la même direction que celui-ci. Les lourds rideaux qui obstruaient la vue étaient tirés, permettant ainsi aux premières lueurs du jour de pénétrer sa chambre. Il était pourtant certain de les avoir fermés la veille au soir, avant que Yuu ne vienne.

« Il est quelle heure ? », marmonna-t-il, histoire de combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Lavi détestait ce moment-là, celui qui précédait leur séparation.

La veille, leurs retrouvailles avaient été un florilège de désirs partagés, de soupirs demandeurs, de baisers fougueux. Leurs corps avaient retrouvé cette communion unique qui les avait fait redevenir un. L'abandon dans les bras de l'autre, son abandon dans _ses_ bras. Lavi se souvenait de tout jusqu'aux moindres petits mots, soupirs de soulagement, de plaisir ou de volupté. Ô quasi-insignifiants pour une personne non aguerrie mais, tout de même, là !

Kanda se retourna vers Lavi et son regard d'encre cloua sur place l'orbe vert qui l'observait. Un échange muet les lia. Aucun mot ne s'échappait de leurs bouches respectives, de peur d'accélérer le processus d'éloignement que tous deux, intérieurement, sans réellement se l'avouer, redoutaient.

Le Japonais n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça ! Il avait toujours l'impression que Lavi tentait de lire en lui, qu'il cherchait des réponses à des questions que le samouraï ne se posait même pas. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui disait jamais rien, se contentant juste de revenir à chaque fois près de lui...

Kanda se retint de lui dire de se rendormir tranquillement, qu'il restait là encore un peu. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui dire ces petits mots bien inoffensifs mais il n'y parvenait pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors il se tut et tourna la tête pour éviter son regard si perçant.

Pour se donner un peu de contenance, le kendoka se saisit alors de son boxer et de son pantalon, et s'attela à se vêtir rapidement sous le regard lourd de sens de Lavi, dont il essayait de ne pas tenir compte.

Il se rassit, toujours sans un mot, près du roux qui s'était emmitouflé dans les couvertures, et commença à remettre ses longues bottes noires, prenant soin de fermer, bien comme il fallait, les deux boucles blanches qui les finissaient.

Lavi observait Yuu s'affairer. Il attendait le moment douloureux où Yuu laisserait place à Kanda. Le moment où l'homme doux et aimant de la nuit faisait place à l'exorciste brutal et hautain du jour. Il détestait cet instant de transition. Autant ce dernier avait un mal fou pour passer de Kanda à Yuu -malgré ses approches franches et appuyées-, autant l'inverse était un jeu d'enfant pour le Japonais.

Il voulait le retenir encore un peu, juste quelques minutes rien qu'à lui. Quelques minutes, rien qu'à eux.

« Yuu », murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci avait stoppé son entreprise d'habillement et avait plongé son regard sombre, masqué par sa frange ébène dans celui de Lavi. Aucune expression ne se devinait. Se présentait à lui, un visage pincé et fier, le masque d'indifférence du samouraï convaincu de sa supériorité sur les autres. Il n'en était que plus beau, car inaccessible.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lavi se rapprocha de lui, posa ses doigts blancs sur la peau dorée de sa joue et, avec douceur, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, en une ultime tentative de retour.

Son baiser lui fut rendu pour sa plus grande joie. D'abord simple réponse pour devenir plus franche, presque avide. Une main puissante se posa sur sa nuque, des doigts glissèrent dans sa chevelure de feu, intensifiant davantage le baiser sulfureux qu'ils échangeaient, à présent.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'en était presque douloureux.

Lavi se laissait envahir par la passion de l'étreinte que le kendoka lui accordait, par la chaleur que sa main curieuse et inquisitrice lui procurait tandis qu'elle le redessinait tout entier, parcourant les contours de ses muscles électrifiés par ce contact, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser la couverture qui le couvrait, qu'elle diminuait la distance cruelle qui les séparait.

Lavi ne se lassait jamais de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sa peau douce qui prenait vie au contact de la sienne, ni de ses lèvres affamées qui descendaient dans son cou pour le dévorer, qui se perdaient sur son torse où elles s'arrêtaient sur ses gemmes rosies et érigées par le plaisir.

Lavi mourait littéralement lorsque la langue du Japonais se frayait un chemin dans les creux sinueux de son abdomen, dans les méandres de son nombril, lorsque ses mains partaient à la rencontre de son entrejambe furieusement réveillée, de ses cuisses qui s'ouvraient pour l'accueillir en son sein.

Lavi oubliait jusqu'à sa propre existence lorsque Yuu prenait enfin possession de son corps, de son âme, de son cœur...

Lavi n'existait plus que dans les bras de cet homme mystérieux et divin, s'éveillant à la vie à mesure de ses coups de reins, d'abord lents et langoureux, puis dangereusement puissants et profonds, l'entraînant chaque fois plus loin dans le plaisir, plus loin dans la jouissance totale.

Lavi se perdait sous les caresses exquises de son souffle frais dans son cou, dans ses bras puissants qui l'entouraient avec douceur, sous ses doigts qui l'emportaient dans un monde de volupté absolue, dans un calme mesuré que pourtant la passion guidait indéniablement.

Lavi s'accrochait à Yuu, l'attirant plus près de lui, à renfort de soupirs lascifs, de gémissements arrachés. Il ne voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, qu'un avec Yuu.

Dans un échange mutuel de baisers endiablés, d'abandon de soi et de divines caresses, les deux amants oublièrent leur quotidien, le fait qu'ils étaient deux collègues dans cette lutte acharnée contre le Conte. Ils n'étaient plus : Lavi, le futur Bookman, l'Exorciste au maillet magique, le boute-en-train du groupe et l'ami de tous, ou bien Kanda, l'Exorciste à la fine lame, le propriétaire de Mugen, l'homme distant et froid, antipathique et sans cœur, le mystère ambulant de la Congrégation.

Non, ils étaient justes deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvés un soir de pluie. (1)

Deux hommes que tout séparait.  
Deux hommes qui ne voulaient aucune attache et qui pourtant étaient liés de la plus belle des façons.

Et déjà le rêve prenait fin. A nouveau, le Japonais se pressait de revêtir son _costume_ d'exorciste. D'un mouvement sec d'épaule, sa chemise blanche se replaça, masquant sa peau dorée. D'un geste vif, sa longue chevelure noire comme les geais fut réunie en une haute queue de cheval, seules quelques mèches encadraient le visage sévère et impavide du samouraï. Après avoir terminé de boucler son pantalon, Kanda se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui tenait lieu de bureau au futur Bookman. Des coupures de journaux et divers bouquins s'ingéniaient à masquer le meuble - rappelant étrangement celui de Komui, leur superviseur.

« T'es pas foutu de ranger correctement ta chambre », grommela-t-il.

Lavi eut un sourire désabusé. Voilà le vrai Kanda de retour. Alors comprenant que le jeu du 'je t'aime moi non plus' reprenait, il lui répondit :

« Eh Yuu, c'est pas gentil ce que tu dis ! Tu sais, on dit que le désordre est le signe d'un esprit organisé ! Alors, moi, je suis...  
— Tch ! C'est n'importe quoi ! », le coupa-t-il sèchement sans lui adresser un regard.

D'un geste souple, Kanda enfila son long manteau de cuir noir, le boutonna jusqu'au col et boucla sa ceinture blanche qui scindait sa taille nonchalamment. Avec délicatesse, il caressa le manche de son katana puis, sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon, son unique expression mauvaise ceignant ses traits fins.

« Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Mon nom, c'est Kanda ! »

Lavi, en retour, lui fit son traditionnel sourire niais :

« J'ai bien compris... Yuu-chan !  
— La ferme ! »

La porte se referma sèchement, laissant Lavi seul dans son lit, sans lui...

Lavi soupira en portant sa main dans sa chevelure pour éloigner les mèches qui chatouillaient son nez.

Et voilà, une nouvelle journée commençait. La même rengaine chaque jour. La même indifférence entre eux. Les mêmes boutades et les mêmes rabrouements. Une nouvelle journée, où ils étaient presque des étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

Fatigué, Lavi s'effondra dans ses draps chiffonnés, le visage plongé dans son oreiller, humant l'odeur caractéristique de son merveilleux amant et odieux tourmenteur, et se rendormit pour encore quelques heures avant que le vieux Panda ne vienne le réveiller à coups d'engueulades et de sermons.

Mais pour le moment, Lavi ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait une fois la porte de sa chambre franchie. Non, il voulait juste repenser à ce qui s'y passait une fois celle-ci fermée.

**.:.: Fin :.:.**

* * *

(1) J'ai en tête un OS où, un soir de pluie, ils ont enfin franchi le pas. Héhéhé !

* * *

_Alors pour mon premier essai sur ce fandom, je m'en sors comment ? J'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire plus de fics sur ce merveilleux couple et peut-être même, d'en écrire._

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu._

_Niacy^^._


End file.
